Palabras De Verdad
by YukaKyo
Summary: Tal vez y aquel día no fuese tan perfecto. Pero para ella era un día perfecto para su boda. Donde esperaba que las palabras de juramento de su esposo, fuesen de verdad. SasuHina TERMINADO


**Palabras de Verdad**

**Atención: **Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot

**Autora:** YunNa (para mas información de mi persona ver mi profile), el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios amenos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Sasuke x Hinata  
**Categoría:** A.U. , Romance, Angustia, situaciones estresantes y en un futuro, sexo no tan sutilmente sugerido.

Justificación: Oh bueno! Había pensado en otras historias mas, pero en cuanto me dispuse a escribir, nació esto que era, totalmente diferente de lo que quería, espero y guste!. Ténganme paciencia, que hace mucho que no escribo de este fandom y por consiguiente podría decir que me estreno o no tanto xD, en fin basta de tantos bla y al fic!.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Episodio Primero: El Día de Nuestra Boda**

Tal vez y aquel día no fuese tan perfecto.

Hacia tan solo unos cuantos días atrás el fin de un caluroso verano había llegado a la puerta y la gris congregación de nubes había encerrado el claro cielo. La que seria una brillante mañana, no guardaba un solo atisbo de luminiscencia con un cielo nublado y la fresca brisa que comenzaba a helarse no presagiaba nada bueno.

Pronto llovería, cristalinas y puras gotas caerían de un momento a otro de ese cielo.

Más no importaba, para ella era un día más que perfecto.

Un día perfecto para su boda.

Más que perfecto.

No importaba el día lluvioso, ni el que las personas a su alrededor no notaran el sencillo vestido nupcial que portaba. Así como tampoco que aquella fría e inhóspita ciudad no se pareciera en absoluto a su ciudad natal, donde el verde follaje y las flores frescas en aquellas épocas estuvieran recién crecidos.

No importaba que aquella unión únicamente asistiera ella y su futuro esposo.

Sonrió, escuchando por sobre todo el ruido característico de aquella ciudad prospera, el fuerte latido de su corazón emocionado.

Era el día perfecto, en el lugar perfecto y estando perfectamente feliz y realizada.

Iba a casarse, con aquel que había idealizado y soñado desde que era una niña.

Todo un hombre perfecto

El mundo se había vuelto tan maravilloso

Un inevitable sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas tan solo de recordar como le había conocido. Toda una casualidad del destino, aunque una obvia si era un poco sincera. Tan solo había acabado de llegar a aquella ciudad, repleta de esperanzas y sueños, con una vieja maleta en la que había alcanzado a poner todo lo necesario para su nueva vida.

Y esa misma valija se le había olvidado en la central de buses.

Consternada se había paseado por los pasillos intentando encontrarla sin fortuna alguna, hasta que cansada se había dirigido a la oficina de objetos perdidos. Esperaba que alguien la hubiese encontrado y que también la hubiera dejado justo ahí.

La amable señorita encargada no le había dado buenas noticias tampoco. Ningún equipaje con las características que señalaba había sido reportado ahí. Se había dejado caer con pesadez en una de las sillas de espera en la pequeña oficina mientras sus manos cubrían dolorosamente su rostro.

Lo había perdido todo en aquella valija.

Su ropa, los documentos que la identificaban e incluso la cartera con los ahorros que había juntado para su llegada.

¡Definitivamente estaba perdida!

Y entonces él había aparecido.

La modulada y profunda voz masculina le habían echo salir de su encierro, alejando de su rostro los largos mechones de cabello oscuro que se habían soltado de la pequeña liguilla que les sujetaba.

Un hombre alto, pálido y de un intenso cabello negro se encontraba ahora dándole la espalda, mientras hablada de la forma mas calmada posible con la encargada que, se había puesto completamente roja con solo verlo.

Al parecer había encontrado algo extraviado por ahí.

Y Hinata sonrió cuando reconoció el tono caoba con flores un poco más oscuras que componían el forro de su maleta.

Le había sonreído dulcemente, agradeciéndole una y otra vez el que la hubiera traído y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al sentirse aliviada de aquel peso. Hubiera odiado con toda su alma tomar un teléfono y llamar a su familia para que le ayudara, al menos en lo que esa vez se trataba.

Una amigable y fuerte mano le había tendido un blanco pañuelo que acepto sin reservas mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas y fue entonces cuando finalmente las miradas de ambos se habían encontrado.

Nunca antes había visto unos ojos azabaches tan llamativos.

El tiempo para ambos se había detenido y fue entonces cuando Hinata pudo sentir mas de un millar de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estomago haciéndole cosquillas y él no había sufrido algo diferente de lo que le había pasado a ella y tan solo hasta que la otra chica había tosido para llamar su atención dejaron de mirarse, para responderse luego con una sonrisa sincera completamente mutua.

No había podido decirle que no, a su invitación a tomar un café, así como tampoco a todas aquellas otras citas que ambos habían acordado durante innumerables semanas.

Y entonces no había sabido en que momento todo entre ellos se había formalizado, hasta la idea e casarse.

Hinata sonrió emocionada como pequeña, transmitiendo a su paso por cada poro de su blanca piel la felicidad que sentía.

Dentro de poco, seria su esposa ante los ojos de dios.

La calida fachada blanca de la pequeña iglesia contrastaba con la oscura decoración de los demás edificios de oficina que la rodeaban, pero su delicada fachada estaba adornada por montones de ramos de lirios y canadienses blancos, inmaculados y perfectos, tan frescos y vivos.

Y ahí estaba él.

Enfundado en un pulcro traje negro, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para ella. Suspiró soñadora, casi despertando del ensueño que la sola presencia de aquel hombre le brindaba. Su futuro esposo se salía de todos los cánones que anhelaba, mezclando su bien parecida apariencia con un aire exótico, fuerte y complejo que incluso mareaba.

Aunque si un pequeño resquicio de reflexión la asaltaba, en verdad no tenia idea de lo que hacia en aquellos momentos. Se había dejado arrastrar por los fugaces deseos y la adrenalina de las decisiones precipitadas que tomaba.

Ese hombre había encontrado su maleta, le había invitado un café, otro día una comida y en alguna otra ocasión alguna cena.

Más en ninguna de las ocasiones había soltado una que otra palabra de su vida, más que fragmentos vagos de quien era. Justo como ella. Y realmente no importaba, no cuando la atracción que había surgido entre ambos los había llevado a terminar de un momento a otro en la cama sin pensar absolutamente en nada más que en el momento.

Y después de aquello le había bastado con permanecer a su lado, con compartir su tiempo, estar a su lado y lentamente empezar a amarlo.

No, mas bien…

Definitivamente estaba completamente enamorada.

Hinata apreso fuertemente el pequeño ramo de lirios que en sus manos llevaba, ondeando a su paso la holgada falda blanca del sencillo vestido. Se acerco hasta ella mirándola con ternura y acentuando un poco más la brillante sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Hinata se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de sus cabellos, aquel pequeño gesto aun le había latir el corazón desesperadamente justo como el primer día en que se conocieron.

— ¿Estas lista? — le pregunto ofreciéndole cortésmente su brazo para que lo tomara.

— Por… su… supuesto— respondió tomándole de su brazo, odiando porque aquella tartamudez volviera a asaltarle como cuando era una niña. Mas ahora venia tan solo por los nervios y la excitación que sentía y no por su antigua timidez.

Él sonriera, tan calido y dulce, mientras sus ojos la contemplaban con todo el amor que por ella sentía. Un amor que era mutuo y deliciosamente correspondido, que les proporcionaría un futuro justo y lleno de esperanza.

Un futuro donde ella, no tuviera que ser expuesta una vez mas a las humillaciones de su propia familia y a los desprecios continuos de su padre.

Un futuro donde solo ella y Sasuke estarían.

Se sujeto con fuerza al brazo de su Sasuke, escuchando como una lejana letanía las solemnes palabras del párroco que retumbaban en las paredes llenas de ecos del diminuto recinto. Mientras ella se perdía en la calidez de las pupilas del pelinegro, tejiendo en u mente el futuro tan perfecto que para ellos de ahora y en delante se escribiría.

¿En verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Sí, una vocecilla que provenía directo de su corazón le decía una y otra vez que aquello era lo correcto.

Entonces, tras los largos ventanales, las pesadas y grises nubes en el cielo se abrieron, iluminados sus figuras con los brillantes y calidos rayos de un sol matutino.

Tan brillante, nuevo y sumamente calido.

Los votos habían sido dichos y el párroco les había deseado una felicidad duradera.

Se sonrojo nuevamente al verlo acercarse a ella, descendiendo su rostro hacia el de ella. Tomando sus labios en un suave beso largo y tierno.

Sasuke la amaba, ella lo amaba y eso era lo único que a ambos les importaban.

Y de ahora en delante serian…

Marido y mujer, para siempre.

--

TBC?


End file.
